1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to network traffic monitoring and control.
2. Description of Related Art
Network traffic includes voice and voiceband data communications. Voice communications such as telephone conversations usually require a continuous connection. In contrast, voiceband data communications do not require a continuous connection because delays in data communications are easily tolerated. For example, sending facsimiles may tolerate short delays because the communication is not required to be continuous. However, conventional telephone networks handle both the voice and voiceband data communications similarly without taking advantage of the varying transmission requirements of the respective types of communication. Thus, there is a need for new technology to further optimize network traffic control to reduce cost of communications as well as improve communication services by taking advantage of different transmission requirements.